Welterweights
The island of Burlington was a peaceful island in the New World, one that joined the world government shortly after its inception at the conclusion of the Void Century. A spring island, Burlington was known for its wide variety of plant life, the varied greenery having spawned a burgeoning medical industry. Ending up with one of the premier hospitals in the new world, a small Marine base was established next to the hospital to take advantage of its state of the art facilities and world-class doctors. Three bases formed a shield around the island, the triumvirate of G-5, G-22, and G-13 standing between it and any pirates who may seek to plunder its medical riches. At least that was the case until the dread pirate Wolfgang destroyed the island. Now with the island no longer shielded, the Marines raced to send additional reinforcements to protect such a vital medical centre even as the Monk Pirates made their move. ---- "Are we there yet Maria?" Poe L. Shana asked from the main deck of the small ship, The Mizzenmast. "It's been three weeks... surely we should be there by now?" "We'll be there in about two hours Shana, you know, the same time we were going to get there for the last three times you asked. Now be like Marshall and stop bugging me," Maria responded from up at the wheel, having volunteered her personal ship when she asked her siblings to tag along. "Yes, do nothing but sleep, eat, and lock myself up in a room with that scullery maid of his, clearly that's what I should be doing." Shana retorted. "We both know that chances of that happening is the same as you finding a boyfriend Maria. Or is that why you're doing this?" "My lack of a love-life aside, at least I am actually trying to accomplish something, or would you like to go over your latest attempt at a diet," Maria smirked back. Shana grin turned into a scowl at her elder sister's retort before she almost groaned as the boat began shaking again, "Again... I almost feel bad for that poor maid..." ---- Tatiana groaned as she stretched herself out along her new bed. "Three weeks we spent on that stupid boat... an actual bed is amazing." She sighed to herself contently. A recent transfer, she had been assigned to this base along with her entire company after the incident with G-13, and had just recently arrived. "Captain Kashirina to the Command Bay, Captain Kashirina to the Command Bay." Announced the loudspeaker in the hallway, repeating itself several times in succession. "What NOW!!!!!!" She groaned into her pillow as she got up. "Least I don't have to get dressed..." She said as she walked out of her room, only having had time to set her stuff down before she got called away. As she made it through the halls and to the Bay, she entered a large room full of maps and Den Den Mushi. Several dozen Marines were running about the place, handling calls and shuffling papers as this room was the heart of the Marine operations on this island. One man, in particular, stood out as an island of calmness among the busy aisles of the room, and an older man leaning against a great mace. He looked over at Tatiana as she snapped to attention with a salute and announced, "Captain Kashirina, reporting as ordered Commodore Billmore." "At ease Captain, sorry for dragging you down here as soon as you got on the island, but your company showed up just in time. We have a bit of a situation here. About ten minutes ago one of our patrol boats spotted a pirate ship on the horizon flying the flag of the Monk Pirate's Diamond Suit. Considering Payback's reported condition, it's probably not him but they have a number of members whose whereabouts are currently unknown. I've already dispatched battlegroup B to handle them, but I want you to be on standby in case that doesn't either sink them or make them turn back." "Roger that sir, stand by in case they somehow sink a battleship and four frigates," Tatiana responded. "Good, now you're dismissed." According to Plan "You know Maria," Shana commented as she stretched out her shoulder, "You'd think they'd learn after a while." "Learn what this time Shana," Maria gruffly responded to her younger sister. "To send people who can actually fight with these ships." She said as she surveyed the wreckage of the small Marine battle fleet that surrounded the Mizzenmast. While three of the frigates had ceased to exist, and the forth displayed extensive damage, the battleship had been split in half by some great force, its timbers useless against such a massive impact. "Just because you can fall on a battleship and break it in half doesn't mean the Marines are bad at their job Shana, it just means your ass is too fat." Maria will smirk back. "What did you just say..." Shana turned darkly towards her older sister. "They can see your ass from space Shana." Maria will jibe back. "At least I have one, you're so flat most people probably think you're an Okama!" Shana retorted back. "An OKAMA?" "Maria, Marshall has a bigger chest and behind than you and he's a guy." "Oh, that's it, sister!" Maria yelled as she let go of the wheel and dived at her sister on the deck below, catching her off-guard as the two went down in a tangle of hair and limbs. The two rolled around, swearing and hitting each other as much as they could for several minutes before the door to the below decks shot open. "Wait, are we under attack?" Marshall almost yelled as he stormed out, Galantine in hand. "Oh, it's just you two beating the shit out each other again." "Oh, look who decided to finally wake up." The two women said in unison as the looked up at their half-clothed sibling. "You already missed the Marine welcoming party," Maria commented. "They weren't that impressive," Shana agreed. "Then why were the two of you fighting?" "She called me fat." "She called me an Okama." The two pouted at the same time. "Now Maria, you know father just said Shana was built like mother was, it's not her fault. And Shana, Maria isn't quite ugly enough to be an Okama, so be nice to each other." The two nodded for a second before looking at each other, confusion in their voices as they said, "Wait a secon..." "Oh is that the island, let's go!" Marshall cut them off as he picked his two smaller siblings off the deck. "You should both be there in about five minutes." "But Marshall, that's nearly eight kilometres away, it will take us longer than five minutes to get there," Maria commented as she looked at the island in the distance. "Oh no, not again," Shana added in a bit of a panic as she hugged her eldest sister tight. "What do you mean not again!?" Maria responded with a panic of her own as Marshall tossed the two in the air. "I'll be right behind you." He commented as he drew Galantine over his shoulder, presenting the flat of his blade as he began to swing like a baseball bat. The giant blade caught Shana on the side as she lightened herself as far as she could, the force sending the pair of women rocketing away from the ship so fast that to the eye they would only appear as a blur, the pair screaming the entire time as the sound barrier shattered under their passage. As the two disappeared from sight, Marshall sighed as the ship began to bounce back up again, the force of his swing almost overpowering the buoyancy keeping it afloat. Grabbing a large rope, he looked back to the door where a much smaller woman stood, "Melissa, just stay below decks. We'll be back soon." She simply nodded and scurried back below decks. The middle Poe slid Galatine over he back as he bit into the rope, before diving into the ocean. The few Marines still conscious from the battlegroup would only see the pirate ship accelerate, moving at speeds far faster than any wind could ever hope to carry her as Marshall began to drag the ship along. Of the three, he had inherited his Father's almost indestructible body, though little more. But it was a body he made great use of. ---- Tatiana had decided to take advantage of the time to take a short nap before she had to report back in, something she had just laid down to do when the entire room began to shake as a tremendous impact rocked the island. "Are you fucking kidding me!!!!!" She swore into the bed she had just laid in as the raid sirens began to blare. "How did they get here..." She continued as she stood up, grabbing her Jacket before sprinting out. "WE SHOULD HAVE HAD EIGHT HOURS!!" She raged as she continued running, heading straight for the command bay she had only left an hour ago. Checking the door open on her way in, Tatiana noticed that the normal busy pace of the room had grown tenfold, Marines barking orders and alarms blaring. In the center, the commodore stood calmly issuing orders as he strapped on a set of battle gear of his own. "Commodore Billmore, how are we under attack, I thought you sent a battlegroup to handle them?" "I did, we lost contact with them three minutes after the made contact," The older man sighed at his subordinate's question. "All five ships were destroyed in less than five minutes. All we got out of it was the identities of the raiders. They're the Tengu's children. We can't confirm the son, but both of his daughters were on the ship at least." He said as he tossed the three bounty posters on the table. The stern grin of Marshall, the almost uncomfortable frown of Maria, and the teasing pose of Shana lay across the table, though only Shana's bounty of 112,000,000 was visible. "About five minutes after we lost contact with Battlegroup B, scout ships reported something being launched from the ship towards Burlington, which considering we now have reports of Shana and Melting running about the island, I'd bet the Barbarian threw them to the island." "So what are your orders, sir?" Tatiana asked her commander. "Eliminate both of the Tengu's daughters before his son makes it to the island. I've already authorized every single one of our seastone bullets to be released for use. Once both are dead, we work together to bring down Marshall. DO NOT! engage him without me. You may be a prodigy, but he will kill you. Do you understand, Captain?" Billmore announced to his subordinate. "Sir, Yes Sir!" "Good, we got some Monks to burn." ---- "I hate it when he does that," Shana groaned as she pushed Maria's larger body off from on top of her, the pair currently lying in the centre of a large crater on Burlington. "He's done that before?" Maria asked in response as she pushed herself onto her knees. "Ever since he found out he could throw me at things without killing me. So eight, nine times now? Missed once and I landed in the ocean, which sucked." "God we're all ass to each other." "Yeah, though would you mind dealing with all the Marines pointing guns at us from the edge of this hole while we're complaining," Shana said as the sounds of cocking rifles reached the pair. Maria's form began to twist for a second as her back boomed upwards, a torrent of sickly green liquid spouting upwards as the Marines opened fire, though virtually none of them got off a second shot. "Done," Maria said as her head began to reform from the same liquid. "Have I ever told you your power looks gross?" Shana asked as she stood up and dusted herself off. "Every time, but we should probably move and find those doctors. Parker's waiting." "Yeah, Yeah," Shana said as she bent her knees before leaping into the air with ease, her weight lightened to the point this was an easy hop for her. She landed several meters-based the ruined ground surrounding the hole, avoiding the sight of the dissolving remnants of the marines who had once stood there. "Suppose I can't blame you for that power though, I remember when father shoved his hand halfway down your throat to make you eat the Iddo Iddo no Mi." "Don't remind me, I still gag sometimes when I think about that..." Maria said with a shudder as she walked over the same ground. "So if I was a doctor, where would I be..." "The hospital maybe?" "But which building is the hospital?" "I... have no idea." "Split up and start fighting Marines until they yell protect the hospital?" "Sounds like a plan Maria, so let's get going." ---- "The Poes are splitting up, over." The Den Den Mushi Tatiana's support squad was carrying squawked from the various observers watching the pirates. "Any idea why, over?" the marine holding it asked. "They made a plan what was, and I quote, split up and start fighting Marines until they yell protect the hospital. then they split up, over." the voice across the line responded. "Seriously, over?" "Yes, over." "All right, keep watching them, over" the Lieutenant barked into the Radio before looking at his Captain, "You get all that Mam?" "Yeah, I got it," Tatiana responded. "Once they get far enough away I'm going for Melting. Commodore Billmore can handle the youngest. He should be able to down her in only a couple of swings, then we can team up on Melting. Be prepared to take a shot with the seastone if an opportunity presents itself." "Yes, Mam!" Kick It "Why can I not find this stupid hospital..." Maria said as she sent another river of acid down the street, the Marines wisely choosing to run from it instead of taking it head-on like the last few groups. Category:Role-Plays Category:Solo Role-plays